


Official Capacity

by mapleandmahogany



Series: Effective Immediately [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tony and Steve have to find out he's alive eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/pseuds/mapleandmahogany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the third stand-alone coda for my AoS head canon series beginning with Effectively High.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Official Capacity

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third stand-alone coda for my AoS head canon series beginning with Effectively High.

~

When Phil approached, Clint, Stark, and Captain Rogers were exiting the belly of the jet in various states of undress, helmets off, and all looking well if slightly char-broiled from their mission. 

“Please excuse the interruption,” Phil said, and when all three men turned to face him, quickly added with a surrendering hand raised. “And what I have no doubt is kind of a surprise, but I need to speak with Agent Barton.”

Clint looked pleasantly surprised and smiled broadly. Rogers and Stark looked dumbfounded for a moment before devolving into anger.

“Barton isn’t an Agent anymore,” Rogers said. Phil distantly observed that the Captain wasn’t any less beautiful when he frowned.

“That’s true. Um, Hawkeye, then.”

“And _you_ shouldn’t even be alive anymore,” Stark said, raising the repulsor in his open palm toward Phil.

“But actually, surprise! He is...” Clint said, an _easy buddy _tone in his voice, and used the arrow in his hand to gently push the Iron Man gauntlet away from Phil. “It happens, right? Seems to be a thing around here. And Phil, you can just, like, use my name.”__

__Phil’s lip twitched and he glanced down before smiling back up at him. “Thank you. But I’m here to speak to you in an official capacity.”_ _

“Official capacity for what? SHIELD doesn’t exist anymore,” said Rogers. "And I thought you didn't, either." 

__“Hang on, as opposed to _unofficial_ capacity?” Stark added, then turned to Clint. “And since when is he _Phil_ , to _you_? Are you moonlighting on the Avengers?”_ _

__Clint snorted at Stark but walked toward Phil. “If you’re here, I’m guessing the cat’s out of the bag?”_ _

__“I was going to let you decide which specific cats we let out…” Phil said vaguely, surrendering further speech when Clint slid his hands inside Phil’s jacket, pulling him into a hug as he kissed him rather definitively._ _

__“Oh,” Phil muttered before giving in to more thorough kissing. It had been weeks since he’d seen Clint._ _

__“Huh,” Stark said._ _

__“Well that’s just…” said Rogers._ _

__“This day just keeps getting weirder.”_ _

__“Stark, there’s nothing weird about two fellas kissing.”_ _

__“There’s definitely something weird about Phil kissing Clint, who's supposed to be dead, but apparently gay and so then _not_ actually into Pepper?”_ _

__Phil and Clint’s kiss busted apart when they both sputtered into quiet laughter._ _

__“Actually, I sorta guessed about the gay part,” Rogers said quietly, mostly to Stark, but still overheard._ _

__“Oh god,” Phil whispered, and turned into Clint, who laughed but let Phil hide his face._ _

__“Alright, guys,” Clint said. “So yeah. Phil’s alive. SHIELD still exists. And we’re kinda…” He shrugged. “Kinda.” As though the word was enough to encompass and explain their relationship._ _

__“To be fair, there was brief time where none of that was true. I was dead and so was SHIELD, but…”_ _

__“Fury.” Rogers sounded exasperated but unsurprised and resigned._ _

__Phil nodded his agreement. “Fury.”_ _

__“So, official capacity?” Clint said, interrupting._ _

__“Yes. There’s some issue with a ...subject, and I was hoping to get your expertise.”_ _

__“You’ve already got a couple good shots on the team,” Clint said._ _

__“Yes. But it’s not really your aim, I’m after. You’re the best strategic marksman there is. I’m hoping you can help us get a step ahead of this subject.”_ _

__Clint’s ears pinked and he scratched the back of his neck before looking up. “Yeah, I can do that.”  
~_ _


End file.
